My Little Bro
by Triteia624
Summary: A short sweet fanfic about Triton and his little brother Avery Author's Note: Avery is a fanmade character, but I love the idea of Triton having a brother. Please review!


**Author's Note: This story took place before Triton was locked away, so don't be confused. Enjoy and review!**

My head was resting on the soft pillow as I lay in bed tirelessly. I turned my head to see my alarm clock. Its lighting red numbers told me it was nearly midnight. I never stayed up too late, unless I feel bothered; that is exactly why I cannot sleep.

Eight months ago, my mom felt like a doormat. She hardly ate and had headaches. It didn't take long for her and Dad to realize something; she is having a baby.

The next eight months, Mom was feeling achy but happy. Her long shirts covered her growing bump over the time (Dad told me that she wore those when she was pregnant with me; it's no wonder why they look a little tattered.) She was excited about having a new child in the family, and she never stopped talking about how she was sure it was a boy, what she was deciding she was going to name it, and, which bothered me the most, how lucky I was to have a sibling.

I am not jealous or anything, but I am worried about my brother (I knew it had to be a boy) becoming rebellious like me and treated badly from Dad. Just thinking about it haunts me.

My dad did not seem to notice my feelings, mostly because he was over-protective on Mom and the baby. He kept on worrying about the baby more (obviously).

I sometimes wondered if he was worried about it becoming… me.

Just then, I heard my mom moaning outside my room. "Mom?" I said worriedly as I rolled out of bed (nearly literally), not feeling tired at all. Swinging the door open, I was surprised to see Mom clutching her swollen stomach and Dad looking at her, concerned of her condition. It took me two seconds to figure out something.

The baby was coming.

"Help! Gin!" I called to Ginny, a maid of ours who is an excellent childbirth expert. A few seconds passed and Gin appeared, her eyes settling on my mother. She winced and crutched down as her stomach gave a hard kick. Ginny said hopelessly, "We can't make it to the infirmary in time with her like this." I then noticed a room nearby. It has not been used for quite a time but is kept cleaned by the maids anyway. It had a comfortable bed and green walls in it; it was perfect for a mother in labor.

I helped Dad guide Mom in and lay her on the soft bed. She was whimpering in pain, and it made my heart cringe at the sight of her. My father laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "She's going to be alright." We both exited out of the room as Ginny made her way in to coach Mom. I looked over my shoulder to take one glance at her. She (my mother) looked at me, and she managed a smile.

I didn't know why, but I smiled back.

I stood outside with my father quietly, where the only noise was Mom's occasional screams of aching. I felt like I was going to cry myself for hearing Mom wailing. My father noticed, wrapped his arms around me unexpectedly, and said in my ear so I could hear him through Mom's cries, "It's alright. She went through this with you, and she was in so much pain. But in the end, she looked like she never went through it as she held you close." Those words made me smile as I felt my father's strangely comforting warmth.

A few hours later, I heard a baby's cry coming from inside the room. Ginny came out and grinned. It meant a good sign. We made it inside the bedroom and saw my mother laying in bed, a baby cooing continuously in her arms. As we made it over, I saw he was wrapped in a white blanket and had blue skin and eyes like Mom. He had my father's features, including his arrow nose, just like me. A full head of ebony hair concealed his forehead. My mom smiled adoringly at him.

My father smiled in pride and sat next to his wife. He asked her, "May I hold him?" My mother nodded and handed him the little bundle of joy. "Be careful," she cautioned. My dad did as he was told, wincing as the tiny infant grabbed his mustache. He cooed and tried to eat it, but Dad stopped him in time.

Just then, a blast of thunder roared outside angrily. The baby, stunned by the sound, whimpered in fear. Dad tried to hush him, but it was no use. I quickly snapped my fingers and offered, "Let me try." My father looked at me like my offer was something that could harm my brother. Luckily, my mom said through the baby's crying, "Let him hold his brother."

My father hesitantly handed him over to me, and I carefully cradled the squirming little infant like Ginny taught me. He felt so warm and tiny in my arms. His chubby little hands clutched my russet vest, trying to find at least a little comfort in them.

I hushed him softly in a way I never had before and purred, "Don't cry. I'm here. It's okay. There's no need to cry. I'm here." The baby stopped and blinked at me, his eyes red from crying. I said to him with a smile, "Hi, I'm your brother." I nuzzled with him nose-to-nose. As response, my baby brother squealed happily, making grabbing motions at me. My father looked at me dumbfounded as a tiny blue hand batted my nose lightly and asked, "How did you know how to do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I guess it's my nature." Mom nodded in agreement. "Well, by the looks of it, I think Triton would make a fine brother and caretaker for Avery," she said with a slight tone of mischief in her voice.

My father and I widened our eyes and said at the same time, "Avery?" My mother nodded and said to me, "I was going to name _you_ Avery, but I thought Triton suited you more." My father added, "Yes, you did tell me that."

I repeated the name in my head. _Avery. Avery. Avery!_ "It's perfect," I said honestly. Dad nodded in agreement. Just then, Avery fussed and grabbed one of my pearl bracelets, stretching the elastic. I carefully unlocked the tiny fingers and handed him back to Mom.

Avery's lips started to tremble realizing I was about to exit. Soon, he cried again for me. "I guess he doesn't want you to leave," Dad said, "He trusts you." I turned back and creased my brows. I never had someone who never wanted me to leave their side and would even cry for me.

Avery cried on. I felt guilt tightening around my body. I sat down beside Mom and stroked his hair. Avery must've recognized me, because he grabbed my hand and embraced my wrist tightly, not wanting to let go. "Aw, you just can't let me be, can you?" I said pitifully. Taking Avery again, I cradled him lightly. My father said, "He seems to take a liking for you."

As soon as Avery was asleep, I handed him back to Mom and said, "Goodnight, little bro."

The last two words came out simply but lovingly. They sounded perfect for Avery, pretty much because he _is_ my little bro.

It was hard to part away, but Avery needed to sleep, so I left and fell asleep in my bed peacefully.

Strangely, I have forgotten all about the worries of my little brother, starting from the moment Mom went into labor. I don't know if it's a sign or just a coincidence, but either way, Avery was there.


End file.
